


Playing with Dolls

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, frozen, timestop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When a dust accident from Weiss leaves Blake frozen in time, Yang decides the best way to handle her non-responsive girlfriend is to make sure she has a good home - and what better way than to sell her as a pretty little sex doll to the highest bidder? It's not like Blake's in any position to complain.(Not as dark as it sounds - read the tags)





	Playing with Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

Roland looked left and right nervously before entering the shop, testing the door with one hand to see if it was unlocked. It was and the door pushed in. He cringed when a small bell chimed to announce him and looked around again to make sure no one was there. The shopfront faced out onto a small carpark with his car blocking sight of the door. The windows were blacked out and couldn’t be seen through. Everything about it screamed `not the kind of place a normal person should be frequenting` and yet here he was.

This was a bad idea. He knew it was. Everything about it said run now.

He didn’t. Roland had no idea why he didn’t, but he stepped in and tried to calm his racing heart.

“Hello?” he called. “Mr Xiong told me to come here…”

“Oh.” A back door opened and a young girl with blonde hair stuck her head out. She wasn’t the usual bleached blondes he was used to seeing – her hair was so full and yellow that if it wasn’t natural, it was spun from solid gold itself. It fell in waves around her shoulders, framing a small and pretty face with bright purple eyes. “Hey there,” she greeted, smiling brightly. “I didn’t hear you come in. Are you looking for someone?”

No.

“Yes.” He licked his lips, trying not to look too closely at her and scanning for cameras. There didn’t seem to be any but a window at the back could have been see-through from the other side. He was nervously. Understandably so. “Jun – Mr Xiong told me about this place. Said you had something you… ah… wanted to sell…”

“Xiong? Oh, you mean Junior.”

She knew? Roland slumped with relief, nodding his head quickly. He wasn’t an unfit or unattractive man, but he felt like a gremlin compared to her. When she stepped out from the door, he had to bite back a groan. This woman was gorgeous.

He didn’t have much to compare it to. His experience with women was limited to teenage encounters and the odd sex worker since then. Falling into the family business after school hadn’t been his plan but when his father died it was all he could do. He’d brought it from the verge of collapse into a thriving business and he was proud of that, but the work took its toll. Twenty years of toll, in fact. By the time he was relaxed and ready to mingle, he was thirty-nine years old and his youth had flashed by.

Hence why he was here.

“Do you have it?” he asked desperately.

“Sure do. It’s in the back.” The woman pointed to a sofa. “Take a seat and I’ll bring it out.”

He was understandably nervous as he did so, sitting stiffly with his hands on his knees. He waited for the window to break down, door to crash in and police to come streaming in with weapons drawn. He already had his alibi prepared, his lawyer on standby. He hadn’t technically done anything illegal yet. But he was going to. Something he’d never imagined.

Swallowing, he brought a hand up to tug at his white shirt, feeling all too stuffy in his charcoal business suit. He loosened his striped tie, coughed into one hand and brushed his hair back, wincing at his receding hairline. He’d been handsome once upon a time. If only he’d been given time to use that instead of having everything tossed on his plate. _I’d rather have a wife or a girlfriend than this but what can I do? I’ve aged._

In his head, he remembered the words on the advert, sent out through channels of a less legal nature that he’d never really indulged in but always had a disturbing curiosity for. It was wrong, he knew, but he’d always told himself it wasn’t bad if he never took part.

“Look at me now…”

“I’m back.”

The door opened again, and Roland almost collapsed with relief when he didn’t see armed officers coming through. He quickly tensed when he saw _who_ was returning, and with what. The gorgeous blonde came back with another woman in arm.

In arm, not on it.

The other woman, more a girl, was balanced over one shoulder and unnaturally stiff, like a mannequin in a shop window but obviously more real. She had dark hair that flowed down her back in waves, modest breasts and an expression so blank Roland shrank back, for a moment thinking she was judging him. It was only when the blonde put her down that he knew otherwise. The black-haired girl wobbled on her feet, limbs stiff and unsteady. The blonde hooked an arm around her waist to keep her upright.

“Aaand here she is!”

It was just as advertised; he couldn’t believe it. In his head, he’d assumed it had to be a lie – a trick. That was what kept gnawing on his curiosity until he’d caved and arranged to come see it for himself. He was glad he had.

“Who is she?”

“Blake Belladonna,” the blonde said. “My girlfriend. Or ex now, I guess. You can change her name if you like.” She waved a hand before the girl’s face. “I don’t think she’ll complain.”

It wasn’t that there was no reaction to the hand; it was that the other girl never saw it. She wasn’t empty in the sense of her mind not being there but rather her whole body having frozen solid. Her eyes were open, a piercing yellow, but they didn’t blink. Her lips were parted as though she’d been in the act of drawing breath when she’d become like this.

“How?”

“How’d she get like this? Funny story. There was an argument between her and another one of my teammates who uses dust a lot. Long story short, our other teammate lost her temper and hit her with all her dust at once. Said she _meant_ to use a glyph to slow her down and give her a cool out, but it went haywire and this was the result. Frozen in time.”

“Is it… permanent?”

“Beats me.” The blonde shrugged. “Been like it for a week. We’ve not been able to break her out and at this point we’re worried the teachers will notice.” The uniform the frozen girl was wearing marked her as being from Beacon, but then again the advert mentioned her being a huntress. “She ran away once. Our plan is to say she did the same again, but we couldn’t find her.”

“And… And in the meantime you’re going to… to…”

He didn’t want to say it. If he did, he’d be admitting he was interested and that was the moment the police would surely come crashing through. It was how it always was when picking up prostitutes. The sting operations would wait until you solicited the person for sex and handed money over, which would be used as evidence against you. He couldn’t be the one to say.

But she could.

“Sell her?” God, she said it nonchalantly. “Sure.”

Roland could barely breathe. “Just like that…?”

“Don’t see why not. Blake’s no good to me like this.” The girl tapped her cheek, showing how the skin pressed in but the girl showed no response. “If we’re caught having turned her into this, we’re in a lot of trouble. I could be grounded for months!”

She’d be in prison for longer for this, Roland wanted to point out.

He didn’t. Somehow, the idea of this girl – Blake’s own girlfriend – so uncaringly selling her off was more erotic than the thought of buying her. His breath was laboured. His crotch felt like it was about to explode.

“Besides,” she went on, “It’s not like she can complain about it. I doubt she even feels what happens to her. Look, you can even pose her.”

She took Blake’s arm and bent it up, bringing it into a waving position. It held when she let go, reaching up with two fingers and inserting them into Blake’s mouth, spreading her lips into a smile. It was clumsy and not quite there but the very fact the girl kept the pose was enough to have him leaning forward.

“Does she feel normal? Is she warm?”

“Come check for yourself.”

Roland stood slowly. “I can touch her…?”

“Sure.” The blonde stepped back, all but abandoning her girlfriend in front of an older man with all the wrong intentions. “You’re the one buying her, or I hope you are. Only fair you test the goods yourself, am I right?”

She was. In a sense. It was too far, he knew. This was the line from which there could be no return if he crossed it. No amount of clever legalese could get him out of being found touching someone like this. Roland wasn’t sure he cared. He didn’t think he could have stopped himself. Stepping toward the girl, he marvelled at how she didn’t back away even as he loomed over her. Her yellow eyes looked ahead and into his chest.

He reached out with a shaking hand to touch hers, the one still up as though she was waving. Her fingers were soft. Warm. He was more relieved for that than he thought he would be. In the back of his head, he’d imagined her to be as cold as the grave. She was frozen solid after all; it would have made sense if she was ice cold. He was so glad she wasn’t.

Running his hand down her arm and to her shoulders he brought both hands up to cup her cheeks, stroking his thumb over and to either side of her nose. As he brushed over the muscles around her mouth, they relaxed, her smile falling into a more neutral expression. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe her. She was perfect in a way most women his age weren’t; smooth, thin and athletic with long, slim legs and a round face. He pushed his hands further, feeling her ears and hair, so soft and silken that he wanted to wrap it around and between his fingers.

“Blake’s pretty high spec,” the girl said, throwing in some sales talk even though he was already hooked. That was fine. It only helped drive home what was happening – made it more real. “She’s a faunus, hides her ears behind that bow, and you should see her ass. Everyone in Beacon has been thirsting for it.”

Roland’s cock felt like it was suffocating.

“I – Is it good?”

“You’re the customer. Have a feel.”

He didn’t have to be told twice. Running both hands back down her shoulders and to her flanks, he let them stretch low over her uniform shirt and down to her tartan skirt. He felt her ass through that for a second, luxuriating in the feel of being able to touch someone twenty years younger than him that way. When she didn’t respond, he dipped deeper, slipping his hands under her skirt and up against her panty-clad behind.

One tight cheek came to rest in each hand, fingers splayed out and gripping her tightly. The fact he could grip both at once was incredible. So many women with huge asses today, when tight behinds like this were what he really longed for. He couldn’t help but squeeze her against him, pulling her up so that her chest was squashed against his and her hips were against his crotch.

“I see you like it.”

“It’s so tight. God, her ass is amazing.”

“That’s not the only thing. Here, put her down on this.” The blonde slapped a desk with her hand and Roland reluctantly carried the girl over, moving to position her on the edge. Her posture changed from standing to sitting as she was pushed back. It wasn’t by choice, more that as her legs hit an obstacle and couldn’t move, her pose folded.

When he let go, she was sat on the desk with her legs over the end and facing him. They were parted slightly. His eyes trailed up her long legs. She had black socks that reached up above her knees, and then an expanse of creamy skin that disappeared under her skirt.

“Blake is a huntress so she’s at peak physical fitness.” The blonde was leaning over the table and had her hands on Blake’s shirt. Her fingers teased the buttons open one by one, starting at the bottom. “You’ll not find a girl with a better body than this. See for yourself.”

Her stomach was revealed to him first, shown through a V in her top as the buttons came undone one by one. It was smooth and taut, not overly muscular like a weightlifter but instead a wonderful mixture between athlete and teenager, still with a hint of fat that detracted nothing and instead had him wanting to rub his face against her. Her bellybutton was a small dimple in the centre.

A flash of black drew his eyes higher, the bra revealed at last, not too racy – it was something a girl might wear under a school uniform. He could change that, he realised. If he bought her, he could dress her however he wanted. The schoolgirl look was sexy; he knew he’d be hopeless against it.

What else could they try? Swimsuits? Bikinis? Maybe a dress, a princess’ dress or a wedding gown. Sexy lingerie, fishnets and stockings, a toga, thigh-highs and nothing more. The options were endless. She was like a doll just waiting to be dressed up.

Or undressed, as was the case. The blonde drew her white shirt off, leaving her topless. Then, with a flourish, she whipped off Blake’s bra.

Modest breasts. He liked those. Nothing too huge like the blonde, which while sexy could also be overwhelming. Nothing too small, either. The girl was above average but pleasantly so, with just enough sag to have substance but not so much as to be saggy. She was no overbalanced porn star, just a very attractive young woman. Roland laughed in his head, amazed at how calm and critical he sounded. A distant part of him commented that it was probably the shock or hysteria overriding any sense of surprise. Most of him didn’t care. He just wanted to see more.

“What do you think?” she asked. “You like her titties?”

“They…” He cut off, realising his mouth was dry. He swallowed and almost drooled. “They’re very nice. Ah. Do you mind if I…?”

The girl stepped back. “Go ahead.”

Roland stepped up between Blake’s legs, nudging them open with his and watching as her skirt rode higher, showing more and more of her thigh. He settled his hands on her shoulders and let them drag down, sweeping around the contours of her breasts and underneath. They were warm, soft and heavier than he’d imagined them to be. More real than any silicone barbie. He gave them a bounce and watched as the nipples danced for him. Feeling a little brave, he leaned down and held his mouth by one, watching the other girl to see what she’d say.

The blonde watched, smiling. She made no attempt to stop him.

“Hmmm.” He hummed as he sucked on her, drawing the puffy nub into his mouth. His tongue flicked and teased it, feeling it slowly grow hard under him. Kneeling a little, he pushed his chest into her, folding the girl back over the table so she was laid on her back. “Mmmm.” He pulled away, licking his lips. His other hand pushed the second breast closer and he repeated the treatment, flicking, licking and nibbling on her teat until it was wet and standing on end. “Delicious. I could play with these forever.”

“You can,” the other said, “If you buy her. Do you want to test her mouth?”

He hadn’t even considered it. “What do you mean?”

“Here.” The girl pushed him back gently and picked Blake up. Rather than sit her back on the desk, she brought her down to the floor, pushing her shoulders until Blake was kneeling. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what that meant, and Roland was already unbuckling his pants. “I need you to – oh right, you get it.” She laughed. Laughed! Her girlfriend was frozen solid on her knees about to suck off some random guy and she found it funny. “Guess you’re eager.”

Roland fished his cock out. It was nothing special; six inches, thick enough and a little hairy. As far as he could tell it was average in every way that mattered. He let his trousers and boxers bunch around his ankles and shuffled forward.

“You just need to open her mouth like this.” The blonde pushed her fingers in and pried her teeth apart. “And voila, ready for use. Give her a go. You’ll love it.”

He knew he would even before he pushed himself into her mouth, using a finger and thumb on his head to aim. Her lips were soft and warm, the inside of her mouth so much more so. He gasped and huddled closer, gripping the girl’s head with both hands and pulling her into his crotch. Her nose buried in his pubic hair.

There was no protest from her, not even when his dick tickled the back of her throat. Her tongue was pushed up against him, but it didn’t move. It was the one thing he wished could be better, that she might suck and lick him. She didn’t. As he pulled her head off and on him, her mouth was hot and wet, but it was lacking. That was the only thing, though. It was by no means enough to break the deal. He pulled her harder and harder into him, swinging his hips to drive himself into her throat.

It was something he could get used to. He’d manage – even if it wasn’t as good. He pinched her lips shut around him and that helped. It wasn’t sucking but cutting off the airflow made it wetter. Drool and dribble slipped from her lips as he fucked her.

“She doesn’t need food or drink or to use the bathroom since she’s like this. She doesn’t even need to breathe. That’s what makes it so good.” The blonde pinched Blake’s nose for emphasis and without any problems. “You can cum in her mouth, fill her up or even make her drink your piss if you’re into it. Eventually, she’ll fill up, but you can just hold her upside down and it all drains out.”

The latter was something he had no interest in but the fact she could describe it like that had him pumping into Blake harder and harder. It suggested she’d tried it; that this girl would subject her own girlfriend to that just for the sake of seeing what she could take. How cruel. How soulless. This girl was trapped in such a tragic state and the one person she should have been able to trust was abusing her. Abusing and now selling her off like some household object.

Roland groaned and bent over Blake’s head, trapping her between his cock and stomach. He thrust harder and harder, on the verge of collapse. “I – I’m going to cum!”

“Now? I thought you’d want to test her pussy.”

Blake slammed down onto the ground, pushed off him with sudden strength. She lay on her back, frozen stiff. Roland gripped her by her hair, pulling her up and rolling her onto her knees. He wasn’t gentle about it; he couldn’t wait that long. Forcing her into position by pulling on her ankles and pushing on her back, he managed to work her onto all fours.

The blonde giggled and pulled Blake’s skirt up so it was resting halfway up her body. She then peeled her knickers down to Blake’s knees and left them there. Roland had his cock in hand, stroking it up and down as he locked eyes on that thin slit, so pink and soft.

“Blake’s not a virgin at this point but she – whoah!”

He didn’t listen. Batting her hand aside, he knelt and forced himself into the girl, hissing as his cock sank into her tight, wet passage. It was everything. It was hot and gripping him. It was soft and pliant, yet so wet and real, unlike any sex toy he’d ever used. Groaning, he planted both hands down on her back, swept them down and gripped her sides, drawing up her skin into his hand. His hips bucked back and forth, ploughing into her.

If the police came now, they’d have to pry him away with a crowbar, and they’d not get him off before he shot his load. Sweat dripped down his chest and onto her back. Her hair flew back and forth. He gripped it with one hand, pulling tightly and bending her head up.

“Hey, be careful,” the blonde said. “You damage her, you have to buy her. Same if you finish inside.”

“I’ll buy her!” he hissed. “I’ll buy her right now.”

“Really!? Yes!” The blonde clapped her hands and jumped up and down. “Okay, Blake’s a huntress so she isn’t going to be cheap. She’s no virgin so I’ll knock you a bit off there, but she’s definitely an anal virgin so you can take that first.”

Roland’s eyes rose. His hand slid down, spreading her ass cheek to get a look at that tight pucker. He teased it with his thumb but didn’t push in. He wanted her tight when he took that. It had to be perfect, too. Set the mood, dress her up – maybe make it a big day. His birthday? If he could last that long. God, she was squeezing him so tightly.

“How much? Give me a price.”

“I say… five thousand lien.”

“Done! There’s five-k in my jacket pocket.”

The girl had no idea the value of money. His car cost ten times that and his house a hundred times. This was so worth it. He dragged Blake’s hips back into him and laid back, pulling her up and on top of him, laying her back against his stomach with his cock and balls between her legs, plunging up over and over.

Her hair fell over his face. He bit and drew it into his mouth to taste it. Spitting it out, he bent her head back so he could lock his lips onto her neck instead, kissing his way to her ear and pushing his tongue inside. His hand found her tits, playing and rubbing the nipples. His other stayed on her stomach, where he could feel the occasional push of his cock deep inside her.

“And four and five.” The blonde counted it off with a cheer. “Congratulations, sir. With this you’re now the proud owner of your very own Blake Belladonna. Treat her well.” She smiled. “Or don’t. I doubt it matters from her point of view.”

Roland thrust up one last time and held onto his new toy, arms wrapped around her and groaning into her neck as he came. His teeth bit down, marking her skin. As the blonde promised, no one cared. She was his to do with as he wished now. His to use. As his thick cum shot inside her in slow and ropey blasts, all the different ways he could use her came to mind. One thing was for sure, he was going to need a collar. He couldn’t have a feline faunus this way and not play into that.

With a final groan, he let his rapidly softening dick slip out of her. He rolled the girl off him, sitting up and looking down in time to see his white semen drip out of her snatch and run down her thigh. Oh, the games he could have with that.

“Enjoy yourself?” the blonde asked.

“I… Yeah.” He laughed, feeling younger than he had in years. “Can I say, and I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a real piece of work to just sell your girlfriend like this.”

“Ha. No offence taken. I mean, what am I supposed to do with her? She can’t put out like this and I’m not going to spend the rest of my life looking out for her. Breaking up with people is hard. This is easier than doing it the old-fashioned way.”

“Fucking hell. Selling someone into slavery to avoid having to break up with them?”

“I’m a simple girl.”

“I bet.” He had to ask, “Do you plan on doing this again?”

“Selling someone? I dunno. It was kind of a rush.” The girl’s eyes were sparkling. “I do have a younger sister.”

“How much?”

“Sorry, she’s not for sale. I was just joking.”

“Shame. If you change your mind, tell Xiong. I’ll be more than interested.” Standing, he pulled up his pants and buckled his belt. There was no freshening up after what he’d just done, but he couldn’t go outside naked. “I need to get her to my car, I guess. There’s room in the trunk for her. Is there anything you want to do before I go?”

“Hmm.” She rubbed her chin. “Guess I could say goodbye.”

The blonde knelt and picked Blake up, standing her up on her feet. Naked but for her knee-high socks and a skirt which fell over her bare behind, she stroked black hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss her almost sweetly.

“Goodbye Blake. It was fun while it lasted. Fun to do this as well.”

Roland’s cock twitched again. God.

“Don’t worry about Beacon. We’ll melt your weapons down to scrap and sell them. Weiss has already claimed your wardrobe for her outfits and Zwei is getting your bed. At least we’ll have a lot more space with just three of us to a room.” The blonde slapped Blake’s ass. “Be good for your new master and don’t cause any trouble. Oh, and thanks for being worth five thousand. I’ll spend it on something nice, like an upgrade for my bike or some new shoes.”

Kissing her once more, she drew back and looked to Roland, smiling brightly.

“That’s it for me. Oh, and if she ever does wake up and recover, can you make sure she never escapes? It’d be really awkward if she ever came back.”

Roland could only shake his head in awe.

* * *

Yang watched as the car pulled away, taking Blake with it. Taking her away to a life of slavery and servitude, of being a toy for some wealthy man. The reality of what she’d done came crashing down, thoughts of what awaited her girlfriend, what her life would be like and how she would be used again and again, never knowing or aware of her fate. Yang sagged back against a table, one hand on her chest.

The other delved down between her legs. Her fingers swept her knickers to the side and dove in. Her wet folds parted for her, two fingers driving up into her hot passage. Furiously, she fingered herself, leaning bodily over the table as she imagined the car pulling into a mansion, Blake being carried out completely naked, being passed around to be used and used, kept in a bedroom, dressed up in whatever her new owner wishes, taken again and again – by him, by his family, by anyone he wanted to share her to.

“Ahhhh!” Yang’s legs clamped shut. She fell, collapsing to her knees and then flat onto the ground, cheek against the wooden floor as she came. The orgasm had been long coming, bubbling under the surface as the customer took her girlfriend and fucked her brains out. “Ohhhh.”

A pair of black boots appeared before her. Yang moaned fitfully, looking up them.

Blake stood with arms crossed under her breasts.

“Should I be worried about how much fun you’re having selling me into sexual slavery?”

Yang smiled up at her. “Maybe.”

“That was messed up,” Blake said, hauling Yang to her feet and setting her down on a nearby seat. “You even helped him have sex with me. Like I was a piece of furniture.”

“Yeah.” Yang sighed. “It was great.”

“It was creepy! And all that talk about dumping me and how worthless I was.”

“You still watched.” Yang glanced down at Blake’s legs, noting the way her black and purple leggings were sticking a little too closely to her. “And unless I miss my guess, I think you enjoyed it more than you’re letting on.”

Blake’s knees stuck together but it was far too late to hide it. Yang stood and crept over, sweeping behind her love and kissing her neck. Her hands roamed over Blake’s smooth stomach and down, dipping between her thighs. She was wet.

“Did you like listening to me degrade you? I sold you like a spare bit of trash, Blake. Hm. And selling you because I couldn’t even be bothered to look after you. Did you like that? Did it get you all hot and bothered watching?”

“Y – Yang…” Blake gasped. “Oh! Ah!”

“He’s going to use you.” She brought her lips up to nibble on the lobe of Blake’s ear. “You’re going to be a sex doll for him now, Blake. I bet he’s doing it right now. Just pulled over on the side of the road to fuck you senseless. He’ll dump his load in your cunt and just leave you on the backseat. Your whole life is going to be nothing more than that now.”

“Hm. Mmm. Yang…”

“For five grand,” she whispered. “Just five grand for your sorry, slutty, faunus pussy.”

“Hngh!” Blake’s body tensed in her arms. She flung her head back and let out a guttural moan, cumming on Yang’s fingers and holding onto her with one hand thrown back over her head, fisted in Yang’s hair.

Desperately, she pulled Yang’s head to hers and fixed their lips together. The talk ceased, Yang making out with Blake in the middle of the shop, Blake’s school uniform discarded on the floor since the customer hadn’t wanted it. Yang turned her girlfriend around, pinning her back against the table she’d been molested on and nibbling her lips, letting Blake ride out her climax.

Once she had, Yang pulled away and said, “I want you to do the next one.”

Blake looked at her through hazy eyes. “What?”

“You sell the next one,” she repeated. “I want to watch you do it. Hear what you say. You got to listen to me talk about you like that. I want to see it from the other side.”

“Sell myself…? I don’t… How…?”

Blake sounded confused but not horrified. Quite the opposite. She wasn’t looking for a way out; she was looking for a way to do this. An idea. A method. And fortunately for her, Yang wasn’t without her ideas.

“Tell them it’s your twin sister and that you’re getting rid of her.” Yang kissed Blake’s neck again. “In fact, tell them your parents asked you to look after her but that you can’t be bothered.”

Another kiss, this time much, much lower. Yang pressed her mouth against Blake’s wet slit and licked up her juices. A hand fisted in her hair as Blake’s knees rubbed up against her cheeks.

“M - My sister…? Oh God. Um. Don’t stop.”

“Hmm.” Yang drew back with a trail of arousal linking her tongue to Blake’s pussy. “Your twin sister. You’re going to sell her like the no-good whore she is, keep the money and tell your parents she ran away. And to sweeten the deal, you’ll even let the customer have a go with her while you watch. It wouldn’t do to sell faulty goods, would it?”

“No,” Blake gasped and started to grind her hips into Yang’s face. “It wouldn’t do at all.” Smiling, Blake reached out and took hold of the vial of dust they’d bought earlier, uncorking it and sprinkling a little into her hand.

With a flash, a perfect replica of Blake stood before them. The clone wasn’t real. It lacked anything that made it real, from inner bodily functions to a brain, free will or even the ability to talk. What it did have, however, was everything it needed to look real.

And to feel it.

Whoever said Semblances could only be used for combat?

Blake’s clones lasted until they were killed, which wasn’t going to be anytime soon if they were sold to people like this. Considering they weren’t real and couldn’t feel, they were little more than dolls. Mannequins. Selling them as sex toys drew a lot more money than convenient props for clothing stores, however.

Not to mention it was hot as hell to be the one doing the selling. The clone of Blake made no move as Blake stood and began to strip her, pushing her down into a seat and spreading her legs wide. It didn’t look like Blake was going to go slow on this one. That was fine. They had plenty of time to refine the game, and to make a tidy profit off it too.

“I’ll watch from the back,” Yang whispered as the door opened, the small bell atop it tinkling once to tell them a new customer had arrived. A customer who would be walking away with Blake’s `sister` as his new personal toy. “Make it a good show.”

Blake kissed her back. “I intend to.”

Sliding into the back room and out of sight, Yang took her position by the one-way window, sitting down on the chair and laughing as she felt the dampness underneath. For all her complaints, Blake must have been fingering herself silly. Spreading her own legs, Yang watched through the window as an overweight and shifty looking man entered the store they’d rented.

“Is this the right place?” he asked nervously. “Hei Xiong sent me…”

“Depends.” Blake appeared, arms crossed, her clone still and naked in the seat beside her. “Are you here to buy a braindead slut who annoyed me one too many times?” She gripped her clone’s hair and dragged it up, showing her face. “Because if so, you’ve got the right place.”

The man’s eyes bulged. The tent in his pants could be seen all the way from the back office, as could the eagerness. He stalled and bluffed, put off by Blake’s abrupt attitude, but she could see him cracking. She’d get her show, and if the look on Blake’s face was anything to go by, she was enjoying herself more than she let on. There was nothing quite like her girlfriend when she was acting rough. And like this, they could be as rough as they wanted to - no matter how extreme. 

"Y - You're selling her...?" the man asked, voice strained. "Your own sister?"

"That depends." Blake smiled darkly. "Are you buying?"

Yang leaned back, licked her fingers and started to rub herself, watching through thick lashes as the scene played out for her pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of me hated to have to sort of spoil the ending in the description, but it was a bit of a catch-22. If I stick to artistic merit and leave it as a surprise, the piece is better, but barely anyone would want to read it.


End file.
